


Regardless of what they say

by ashberae



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Self-Discovery, kind of not cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashberae/pseuds/ashberae
Summary: Everyone spoke to him as if this was all a matter of due course. They all just assumed that he was in the present, that his memories were coming back, that he would do what they told him to do without question. He would battle monsters and demons and machines, face shrines filled with trials of all kinds, help out townspeople along his route (who had the weirdest requests – why couldn’t that old guy track down his own cuccos?), and save the entirety of Hyrule singlehandedly.But Link?He just wanted to shut the world out for a day. Decide if he even was Link. Sit in solitude and find one thing, one single thing, that he wanted for himself for no other reason than it made him happy.“Link, you are our final hope. The fate of Hyrule rests with you.”Talk about a whole lot of pressure for one guy.





	1. Never found our way

Link felt like he was betraying Hyrule. Betraying the life he once had. Betraying the princess to whom he’d sworn loyalty and servitude.

At least, he’d been told he’d sworn her his loyalty and servitude. He didn’t remember a single moment of it.

Despite following the slate on his hip and the words of people much wiser than he, Link still didn’t know what his purpose was.

They’d told him what his purpose was. After waking up in a strange room, surrounded by rock walls imbued with strange, glowing lights, he’d been told what he was meant to do. The woman’s voice in his head, calling him Link, telling him what he must do. The strange old man who shared his food and his campfire and told a dire story about the fall of a once mighty kingdom. The Sheikah elder who described the great battles ahead of him.

(She was the kindest of them all, Link thought, the Sheikah elder. She wanted to help Link remember his past, even if she wanted it for different reasons than he did.)

But all Link wanted, with every single fiber of his being, was for everything to just stop for a few minutes so he could think for _himself_.

Everyone spoke to him as if this was all a matter of due course. They all just assumed that he was in the present, that his memories were coming back, that he would do what they told him to do without question. He would battle monsters and demons and machines, face shrines filled with trials of all kinds, help out townspeople along his route (who had the weirdest requests – why couldn’t that old guy track down his own cuccos?), and save the entirety of Hyrule singlehandedly.

But Link?

He just wanted to shut the world out for a day. Decide if he even _was_ Link. Sit in solitude and find one thing, _one single thing_ , that he wanted for himself for no other reason than it made him happy.

_“Link, you are our final hope. The fate of Hyrule rests with you.”_

Talk about a whole lot of pressure for one guy.

Done feeling sorry for himself for the time being, Link stood up from where he sat amongst the remains of a cart that must’ve broken down years ago. The wood was rotten, the earth reclaiming it, swallowing it back into the dirt. But there was a ragged canopy still attached to the top that shielded Link’s fair skin from the harsh sun.

He’d been to Hateno Village once before, nearly a month back, after being instructed by Impa to make his way to the Ancient Tech Lab there and have his Sheikah Slate fully restored. He’d been eager then, hopeful that the messages hidden behind the Sheikah technology would be able to restore some of his memories.

After leaving Purah and Symin, fully restored Sheikah Slate in hand, he’d pinpointed the first few memory locations. Hopeful that experiencing them in order might be better for restoring his memory, he’d made his way towards Hyrule Castle.

It hadn’t been an easy journey, full of monsters and Guardians, but he persevered. He wanted to remember something from his past so badly he could taste it.

And when he got there, when he saw Zelda’s memory of the two of them, he sat ready and waiting to be struck with remembrance. Waiting for déjà vu to crash down on him.

But nothing happened.

Well, nothing aside from noticing how reluctant Zelda had seemed to be during the entire knighting ceremony. It’s like she didn’t want him there at all.

And, well, that did nothing for Link’s enthusiasm for the war that stretched ahead of him.

But now, after many weeks half-heartedly tracking down more memories that meant absolutely nothing to him, Link found himself approaching Hateno Village once again.

He took his time this time. He didn’t rush right up the main street of the village towards the tech lab. He stopped and watched a man work in his garden patch. He watched two little boys run laughing through the village streets. He passed a woman sweeping off the porch of her shop as she paused to wipe the sweat from her brow.

“Hey, you!” she called. Link paused and looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. “You a traveler? I haven’t seen you around here before.”

Link approached her, the shade under the porch feeling ten degrees cooler than in the sun. It was wonderful. He nodded, reaching behind him for his skin of water. After taking a sip, he held it up. “Water?”

“You can refill it from the well over there, beyond the dye shop. Be sure to stop in here and look through our wares. My husband just stocked up from a passing merchant this morning, so everything is fresh.”

Link nodded his thanks and made his way back into the scorching sun, easily finding the dye shop and the well that lay tucked behind it near a river. He refilled his skin and drank again, emptying it by half before topping it up once more. In an effort to be neighborly in this new place, he wandered back to the general store, nodding to the woman as he opened the door into the shop.

“Welcome,” a man said. He stood behind the wide counter, arms lying across the top. “Have any questions, let me know.”

Link looked over the few supplies he had. Eggs, milk, rice. He picked up a few of the arrows on display because you could never have too many of those, and approached the counter.

“That it for you? It’ll be 40 rupees.”

Link handed over the coins, added the arrows to his quiver, and brought out his pack. It was heavy; he’d mined his way across East and West Necluda on his meandering journey back to Hateno. He opened it and held out some of the stones for the man to appraise.

“You’ve been busy, haven’t you?” the man said, letting out a low whistle at the topaz and rubies and sapphires in the bag. Link had left behind a lot of the flint and amber. It was good stone, but he could only carry so much, and these would fetch a much higher price. “I normally wouldn’t take this many minerals, but I’ve got a merchant coming through sometime next week who buys this stuff up like hot cakes. I can give you five thousand rupees for the lot.”

Link baulked at the lowball. “Eight.”

“Six. It’s as high as I can go.”

“Seven.”

The shopkeeper stepped back and rubbed his hands across his scalp. Link would’ve felt bad for squeezing more money from the man in this small village, but he knew for certain that these stones would fetch at least double that from the right buyer. If he wasn’t so determined to rid himself of the weight, he’d have found his way to Gerudo town and sold it himself.

“Fine. Seven thousand. You drive a hard bargain, traveler.”

Feeling pleased, pack much lighter, and coin pouch heavier, Link left the shop and continued his way up the main street of Hateno.

For a fairly small size, it was a loud village. Children laughed and played, old women gossiped while they cooked at the village fires, two men joked with each other while brushing down their horses at the small stable, a young woman played with her dog alongside the river. It was full of life, and Link loved it.

Link didn’t talk a lot. He didn’t have much to say. He didn’t have a history to share with others. In fact, he preferred to stay quiet and let them tell him their stories, hoping that someday, something would click. So far nothing had.

But not talking a lot and being a solitary traveler meant that Link could go days or even weeks without hearing a voice. Even his own. There were some nights, spent looking up at the wide expanse of sky above him, that Link felt like the weight of silence would crush him. But the thought of carrying on a conversation with another traveler brought so much anxiety that Link would sometimes hide among rocks and trees to avoid others on the road. It was a careful balance.

But here, being silent within the constant chatter, was more calming than Link would have imagined. No one that he passed expected him to say something. They ignored him for the most part, actually. Being still in the middle of chaos kind of suited him.

It felt like a bolt of lightning struck through him at that realization, shocking him from his head, through his chest and abdomen, and grounding his feet into the dirt road beneath him.

It was tiny. The smallest of things. But it was something Link realized about himself. The first thing. The first thing he _knew_ was part of his truth. He found comfort being part of something, without expectation, without responsibility. Just _being_.

He liked this place.

Maybe he would stay a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this start to my little story!
> 
> I've had this idea in my head for a while. Of Link struggling with who he is and what he wants. He knows what others tell him he's supposed to do, but he doesn't remember that life, doesn't remember the Link that wanted those things. And, spoiler alert - what he does want turns out to be a chef. (Cooking in BOTW is like the only time Link's face is pure joy!)
> 
> Eventually there'll be laughs and lighthearted moments and self-discovery. And yep there will be romance. It'll be super gay. I'm thinking another Hylian, someone random from the game. I like sidlink as much as the next fan but I want something different for Link here.
> 
> Anyway, it's been floating around in my head for a while. I decided to put a few words down. I'd like to continue this, so please let me know if you want to read more! I welcome all of your thoughts, comments and even criticism, but please be kind. I'm a newb to fanfic :)
> 
> P.S. Work and chapter titles come from the song Roads by Portishead. I think that song fits my version of Link in this story to a T. I want to help him find his way!


	2. Chapter 2

After completing the shrine on the outskirts of Hateno Village – he’d attempted it his first time through town but using his Sheikah Slate to control large apparatuses was the most frustrating thing he’d encountered on his travels and he’d rage quit the whole thing after an hour of failures – Link’s stomach growled, alerting him to the fact that he’d skipped lunch, and now it was past time for dinner.

He took a running jump off of the small cliff that overlooked the village and pulled out his paraglider, gliding gently across the river and landing just past the dye shop. Sure, he was showing off a little – it wouldn’t have taken a few minutes more to walk down the path – but, well, Link could admit to being a bit vain from time to time.

He headed for the inn, nodding politely to the old man at the base of the path leading up the hill to the building. He hadn’t stopped by the inn his first time through the village. It had been early enough in the day that rest wasn’t necessary, and he’d wanted to complete his journey without delay. Ah, the days when he’d been eager at his task.

He felt heavy most days, now. Almost weighed down by expectation when he let himself dwell on all that he had to do. There was a checklist on his Sheikah Slate that stressed him out more than motivated him.

His stomach growled again as he opened the door to the inn.

“Welcome!” a young woman called from behind the front desk, a kind smile on her face. “Hungry, are you? You’re just in time – we’re finishing up supper service in a few minutes. Go on, grab a plate. We’ll settle up after.”

Link nodded his thanks and turned to the dining room. It was mostly empty, just one table with benches that wouldn’t seat more than four. They must not have seen many travelers there. The fire was dying in the hearth, and an older woman in a worn apron stood over it, dishing out the last of the stew that must’ve been served for dinner.

“Here you are, young man. There are spoons over there on the cupboard. Sit where you like.”

Link took the bowl, the smooth wood warmed by the stew inside which smelled fantastic. Meat and vegetables in a rich broth that made his stomach gurgle in appreciation. The old woman laughed silently and went back to her task of cleaning up.

Spoon in hand and seated at the table, Link dug in.

It was probably the best tasting thing he’d eaten in weeks. He really needed to learn how to cook for himself. Roasted meat and simmered fruit was only so fulfilling.

Belly full of good food and eyes growing heavy from the day’s journey and trials, Link approached the front desk and requested a bed for the night.

“You just in town for the night? I can give you a discount if you’re staying the week,” said the kind girl behind the desk.

“Not sure,” Link said, voice hoarse. The few words he’d said today were more than he’d said in a long while. His throat felt rusty.

“I’ll keep it open, then. Start you a tab. Let’s say 20 rupees for tonight; that includes the supper and breakfast in the morning. Sound good?”

Link nodded, and the girl responded with a wide, bright smile. “You can take one of the beds upstairs. It’s quieter. Only one other guest up there tonight.”

Returning her smile, if a bit more reservedly, Link made his way up the wide wooden staircase to the second level of the inn. It was one large room, but bigger than the other inns he’d visited recently. There were several beds, some bookshelves full of books and trinkets, a desk with paper and quills, and, as promised, just one other Hylian occupying the space.

The stranger slept soundly on one of the farther beds, mumbling a little in his sleep but not so much that it would disturb Link. It was reassuring, almost, to know he wasn’t alone in this space, but wasn’t expected to carry on a conversation. He picked a bed two down and across from the man, not wanting to be too close. Even if his instincts were to take the farthest bed, the one nearly hidden in shadow, it probably would’ve been awkward if the man woke up in the morning and the only other bed that was occupied was the one right next to his.

When he removed the weight of his pack and weapons from his back, his shoulders felt like a tonne had been lifted from them. He tucked his belongings in the small cubby under the bed and rubbed his left shoulder, which hurt the worst. It never had fully recovered after a battle with several silver moblins. One had kicked him in the shoulder, knocking it out of joint. Popping it back in had hurt worse than the injury. And keeping it immobile while the swelling went down was almost insufferable.

As he lay back on the bed – which was surprisingly comfortable – Link’s mind wandered to the blue skies over the hills above Hateno, the laughing kids running through the village streets, and the kind smiles of the people who had greeted him. It felt right. Being there.

* * *

The dining room wasn’t empty when Link came down for breakfast in the morning. The stranger he shared the bunk room with had departed, but there was another man dining on hard cooked eggs and toasted bread when Link came in to get his own meal.

The man talked. A lot. He asked things like, “Are you an adventurer?” and “Where do you hail from?” and “What brings you to Hateno?” and “Are that many weapons necessary?” and “What was your business here, again?”

Link shrugged and grunted his way through as many of the questions as he could, but eventually he’d had enough.

“You are?” he asked, lifting an eyebrow at the man who dared to ask so many questions of him before he’d had a single cup of coffee.

“Call me Reede. I am the head of Hateno Village,” the man said, nodding in greeting. “Peaceful place we have here, don’t you think?”

Link nodded. “Indeed.”

“Then I hope you understand my questions. Have to be sure our village remains peaceful, if you get my meaning.”

“I do,” Link said, his voice a little gruff. He understood. This place was so different from the other places he’d encountered in Hyrule. A safe haven, a village where the hatred and destruction of the rest of the kingdom didn’t exist. He was sure it had been hard-fought-for. The people in this village were strong, determined. They’d earned their peace and he wanted to help protect it. Ensure it for those kids playing outside. And he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little jealous.

To have a place like this to come back to, to escape the danger and evil from time to time. It would be almost too good to hope for.

Reede studied him, his gaze heavy on Link as Link finished his toast. “Where did you say you came from?”

“I didn’t,” Link said. He thought about leaving it there; it wasn’t this man’s business where Link had come from. But the rest of the words tumbled from his mouth in a way words rarely ever did. “I’m not sure where I’m from. Or where I’m going.”

Reede’s eyes stayed on him, almost searing him with their intensity. Ashamed, Link ducked his head and moved the last few crumbs around on his plate. He hadn’t said so much to someone before.

He’d never admitted that he was directionless before.

Everyone just assumed he answered to a higher power. To a princess high in a castle to the west, using every ounce of her power to hold back the strongest evil Hyrule had seen in ten thousand years.

But Link just wanted a home.

“There’s a house, just past the bridge to the east of the village. Needs a lot of work. Too much work, really. We just voted that Bolson should tear it down. Use the materials for new houses. But if there was someone, a traveler who would defend Hateno and our people, who wanted to make it a home, I’m sure something could be done.”

Link’s heart skipped a beat. Surely this man wasn’t offering him a home.

“Bolson might give you a good price if you tell him I sent you."

Ah, so not free then. But of course, nothing was free. Everything had a price.

“Why?” he asked.

“What’s that?”

“Why tell me this?” Because that was the question, wasn’t it? Why offer a stranger a home in his village? What did he expect from Link? What would Link be asked to give? Because while Link didn’t want to be in anyone’s debt, he didn’t know how much of himself he had left to give. He didn’t know how much of himself was his _to_ give.

“We could always use more men who can defend our peace. And you sound like you could use a place to call home. Everyone wins.”

Before Link could make sense of the words, before he could ask questions in return, Reede stood and moved to the door. “Just over the bridge, past the shrine. Don’t let me regret this.”

The words were like water on the flames of Link’s hope. Because while he’d begun to think this place could be somewhere he came back to, where he belonged, all it really was, was yet another place, another person, with expectations he might not live up to.

Despite that, though. Despite the heaviness that settled on his heart at the reminder of what he had been tasked to do, he found himself wanting. Just a little flicker of want, really. For something of his own. And maybe this quiet village could be that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm having fun with this little fic. It's making it so much fun to make this headcanon as I replay BOTW. I'd love to hear feedback if you have any :)


End file.
